icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Allan Cup Hockey West
The Chinook Hockey League is a multi-tier Canadian Senior ice hockey league based in Alberta, but includes teams from other provinces. The ChHL is one of two Allan Cup eligible ice hockey leagues currently operating in Canada, the other is Ontario's Allan Cup Hockey. All teams in the league are registers as senior AAA (or Allan Cup eligible) for 2014-15. In the past the league has been made up of some intermediate teams and the intermediate teams would play in the provincial intermediate playoffs and an birth in the Western Canada Intermediate Playoffs for the Edmonton Journal Trophy and a birth in the Hardy Cup final. The Hardy Cup was contested from 1968 to 1990. Four of the league champions won the provincial playoffs to advance to the Western Canada Intermediate Playoffs The league champion traditionally plays the champion of the province of British Columbia in the Mckenzie Cup for a birth in the Allan Cup as the Pacific Region representative in the tournament as the league has had the only Senior AAA registered teams in the province, so the league playoffs are the de facto provincial playoffs. The event is not held when the event is held in either Alberta or British Columbia (or there is no competing team in British Columbia, as the case is in 2015, when the Powell River Regals were the only team in BC and withdrew from the tournament on January 1, 2015). For the 2015-16 season the league received interest from the previously independent Rosetown Red Wings from Saskatchewan. The team was added to the league schedule. However the team withdrew from the league prior to the starting of the season (and after the schedule was written. The Okotoks Drillers had previously notified the league that they were taking a leave for the 2015-16 season. In late May 2016 the Bentley Generals announced they were relocating to Lacombe, Alberta and would be renamed the Lacombe Generals Present Teams Teams on Leave Timeline of teams (*Missing 1964-65 season listing) *Caroline-Burnt Stick (1955-1956) * Carstairs (1955-1959) * Crossfield (1955-1956) * Didsbury Ramblers (1955-1981) * Innisfail Eagles (1955-''1989) 'temporarily merged with Olds when lost use of arena'' * Stettler (1955-1956) * Trochu Arenas (1955-1969) sit out 1969-70 season * Ponoka (1956-1957) * Red Deer (1956-1962) * Bowness (Calgary) (1958-1960) * Olds Elks (1958-1990) * Carstairs Colts (1960-1964 or 1965) return 1966 * Penhold (1960-1961) * Bowness (1961-1962) * Lacombe (1961-1963) * Alix (1962-1963) * Rocky (Rocky Mountain House) Rams (1963-1973) * Eckville (1963-1967) * Carstairs Colts (1966-1972) * Trochu Arenas (1970-1971) * Okotoks Oilers (1972-1973) * Red Deer Roadrunners (1973-1977) * Lacombe Merchants (1973-1990) * Trochu Arenas (1974-1986) * Carstairs Colts (1976-1977) * Red Deer Border Pavers (1977-1981) * Hobbema Oilers (1978-1982) * Drumheller Miners (1981-1988) *Stettler Sabres (1983-1987) *Eckville Eagles (1985-1988) *Panoka Stampeders (1985-1990) *Paul Band (First Nations) (based in Wabamun) Black Hawks (1988-1991) *Stettler Sabres (1988-1989) *Drumheller Miiners (1989-1990) *Stony Plain Eagles (1989-1991) *Trochu Arenas (1990-1992) *Hobbema Oilers (1990-1993) *'Innisfail Eagles (1990-Present)' *Olds Elks (1991-1996) fold before playoffs start *Didsbury Ramblers (1991-1994) *Big Valley Oil Kings (1992-1997) *Millet Thunder (1993-1998) *Bashaw Stars (1993-1995) folded 9 games into 1995-96 season *Drayton Valley Wildcats (1994-1997) *'Stony Plain Eagles (1995-Present)' *Rocky Rams (1995-1999) *Enoch (Stony Plain Indian Resterve #135) Falcons (1996-1999) *WetaskiwinThunder (1998-901 *Drayton Valley Wildcats (1999-2004) *'Bentley Generals (1999-Present)' *Westlock Wolfpack (2000-2004) *Rocky Rams (2000-2009) *Beaumont Warriors (2001-2007) *Fort Saskatchewan Chiefs (2003-2006) renamed MeEwan Chiefs *Millet Thunder (2004-2007) *Fort Saskatchewan McEwan Chiefs (2006-2010) drop McEwan from name *River Cree Warriors (2007-2009) *''Lloydminster Border Kings (2008-2012) sitting out 2012-2013 season'' *West Central Alberta Rams (2009-2010) renamed Sylvan Lake Admirals *'Fort Saskatchewan Chiefs (2010-Present)' *Sylvan Lake Admirals (2010-2013) ceased operations for at least the 2013-14 season on September 5, 2013 *Carstairs Redhawks (2011-2012) *''Okotoks Drillers (2013-Present)'' Champions *1969 Didsbury Ramblers *1970 Rocky Rams *1971 Didsbury Ramblers *1972 Innisfail Eagles *1973 Okotoks Oilers *1974 Old Elks *1975 Red Deer Roadrunners *1976 Old Elks *1977 Old Elks *1978 Red Deer Border Pavers *1979 Innisfail Eagles *1980 Innisfail Eagles *1981 Innisfail Eagles *1982 Lacombe Merchants *1983 Innisfail Eagles* *1984 Innisfail Eagles *1985 Innisfail Eagles *1986 Stettler Sabres *1987 Eckville Eagles *1988 Ponoka Stampeders *1989 Paul Band Black Hawks* *1990 No winner decided. ::Paul Band competed in the Hardy Cup with the final never played between Paul Band and Stony Plain. *1991 Paul Band Black Hawks *1992 Olds Elks *1993 Innisfail Eagles *1994 Bashaw Stars *1995 Millet Thunder *1996 Stony Plain Eagles *1997 Millet Thunder *1998 Stony Plain Eagles *1999 Stony Plain Eagles *2000 Stony Plain Eagles *2001 Stony Plain Eagles *2002 Stony Plain Eagles *2003 Stony Plain Eagles *2004 Stony Plain Eagles *2005 Stony Plain Eagles *2006 Fort Hotel Chiefs *2007 Bentley Generals *2008 Stony Plain Eagles *2009 Bentley Generals *2010 Bentley Generals *2011 Bentley Generals *2012 Stony Plain Eagles *2013 Bentley Generals *2014 Bentley Generals *2015 Bentley Generals *2016 Bentley Generals Provincial Intermediate Champions *1980 Innisfail Eagles *1983 Innisfail Eagles *1989 Paul Band Black Hawks *1990 Paul Band Black Hawks (lost in Hardy Cup Final) External links *Official Chinook League Website Category:Allan Cup Category:Hardy Cup Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Alberta Intermediate Hockey Category:Alberta Senior Hockey Category:Established in 1955